Words Left Unsaid
by AngelBaby214
Summary: A series of letters of things Alice and Hatter never said in Wonderland. T for safety! I own nothing!
1. September 21, 2010

Words Left Unsaid

Summary: A series of letters between Hatter and Alice of things they never said. 

September 21st, 2009

Hatter,

I haven't even realized it, but it's only been a day since I last saw you. To me, it feels like an eternity. Now, I'm not exaggerating or anything, but it's true. Please know I never wanted to leave you, but we both know I had to. Wow, how awkward is this . . . I know you are probably thinking I'm such an idiot for doing this, but I still want you to keep in mind that I'm here with you.

Hatter, there's so many things I wanted to say to you back in Wonderland, although, if I were to tell you every single one now, I would need about a dozen pages and more black ink pens than one box will give. I think I should separate them, don't you? If you were here, you'd probably say yes! Anyway, I'm starting with the first thing:

You know you didn't have to take that bullet for me back at the Great Library, right? I feel so ashamed that I never once brought it up and thanked you for saving me. More often than not, that's one of the first things I see when I think of you, which is all the time if you want to know the honest truth behind it. Wow, that was stupid of me to say, wasn't it? Yes, it was, you say.

And now I must bid you farewell, kind sir. Please, if you get this, respond.

With Love,

~Alice


	2. October 3, 2010

Words Left Unsaid

October 3rd, 2010

Alice,

Yes, I know it's been a very long time since you've heard from me, am I right? Well, I guess its autumn here because all the trees aren't green; they're yellow and orange and almost brown. Wow, I feel dumb.

Anyway, I understand that back in Wonderland that is before you left, there were a lot of missing pieces to our relationship. I say it like that because in a sense, we had a potential relationship, you know, like boyfriend and girlfriend type. And again, stupidity has overwhelmed me. But that's not the point. The point is: I wasn't ever trying to get rid of you back at the Looking Glass. I blew it off like it was no big deal that I missed so much of what I could grasp, right in front of me. I could be with you right now, but instead, I made a reckless mistake and now I know we may never see each other again. "That's not possible. The Looking Glass is in function," you say. Not true, Alice dear.

Okay, this is what happened last week and why we may be separated forever.

I made a secret plan last Tuesday to sneak to the Looking Glass and see you. Yes, not exactly the most brilliant plan ever, you might say. The only people who knew I was even going to attempt at it were Charlie and me. It may sound crazy that I went to Charlie, but, Alice, he was the one to encourage me to get you back. He said, "She won't always come running to you, harbinger. Around the woman he loves, a man must be in control and protect the woman at all costs from any dangers." Leaving it at that, he left me staring at the Looking Glass in awe but in contemplation of whether my decision was fruitless to attempt. Of course, the one person I despise the most ended up hearing of it all: Dodo.

He heard every word that came out of mouth that very day, and I wish he didn't. Why? I'll tell you, Charlie and I talked about the plan that very day. I absent-mindedly forgot when I made the plan; I was close to near public. A major fault on my part, to say the least, you would say. Well, anyhow, Dodo made sure my plan was thwarted at all costs, so about an hour before I was about to make my escape, he shattered the Looking Glass. Yup, it broke into a million pieces, just like that.

Love, I don't know if we will ever see each other again because of that asshole, but no matter what, never forget that I think of you day and night. By the way, about the bullet, I didn't think that would happen, but you need to know that you should never thank me for that because, well, I don't know what other way to phrase this but by saying the three words I have never said to anyone else unless I truly meant it. I love you, Alice Sophia Hamilton. Don't even try to deny it.

Please respond, my dear, sweet Alice.

Wishing you all the best,

~Hatter

P.S. I love you. Be safe.


End file.
